This invention relates generally as indicated to an adjustable transducer and lock mechanism for monitoring the position of a valve and particularly the valve plunger.
Certain types of fluid servo systems used in flight controls for aircraft and other applications utilize transducers or sensors for monitoring the position of various movable parts such as the valve plunger of a servovalve to provide feed-back information which is used to control the valve movements. In such systems, it would be desirable to provide a relatively simple and easy way of adjusting the position of the transducer relative to the valve plunger so that the setting of the transducer can be made to correspond to a known position of the valve plunger and then locking the transducer in the desired adjusted position.